esportspreadfandomcom-20200213-history
Esport: Sport or Not
Thoughts -Well well well, now that I finished the 22pages+1 reply thread on the first article. I must say, it's really a great debate. GB (The one who started the debate) made some really valid points and got some logic going, I am disappointed that he did not consider rock climbing a sport, but then on the other hand, is it because the world just assume excersise as sport? Is excersise and sport the samething? That is another interesting topic in my opinion, but it has nothing to do with this wiki. One of the replies I viewed (forgot the one who wrote it), mention that eSport is a sub catagory of Sport, which is what I think will 100% suit the role of "Sport". Others also mention that gaming is sport while the gamer is not an athlete, which is also what I agree with. By far, I do not consider myself an athlete, but I will consider myself doing sport (gaming). -Another point, the reason why I must must must clarify about this wiki itself, is to remove the bias (see reference in the "great debate"), that people think of gamers are fat couch potatos, and are jealous of those who do traditional sport and are fit. I think this is total bias, myself, I do admire those who do traditional sport, but not jealous, I like and I am fine the way I am. I think traditional sport is hard, that's why I ADMIRE those who do it, but I also admire professional gamers (Dyrus, Voyboy <3) because gaming is just as hard comparing to traditional sport, just in a different way. -Well, for LoL, pro gamers are now considered athletes and can use an athlete visa to get into US if confirmed. ' ' Recommended Articles The Great Debate Really interesting debate on whether eSport is a Sport or not. People from professional hockey players or coaches joined the debate as well. Some changed their mind, some said who cares, some believes in the old fashsion way, I am reading to like the 10th page now, and I think it's really interesting, how you do too. An Ancient Debate Well, something I found again. As I read through the first page, I notice a concept that is not exactly related to eSport. The topic if eSport is a sport of not is a subjective topic and there is no right answer-well, this person is right to a certain degree but one way or another, an official answer must be settle for this topic and must have enough reasoning, right? It's Official for LoL Oh Lord, this news was so huge for me I have to come back here to post it. At least for League of Legends professional players, they are officially being regonized as athletes. However, if more games and players meet the requirements to be consider a professional player, the US governor may also consider them as athletes! One score for gamers :D Pentakill!